Wrath of the Dragon Warrior
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po is in love with Tigress but she is dating someone else. But one night he hears that her boyfriend hurt her so out of pure rage Po makes him pay. Find out how and if he will reveal his feelings for Tigress?


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Wrath of the Dragon Warrior

Tigress was in her room crying her eyes out as she held herself. _I can't believe he did this to me. I finally gave my heart to someone and he hurt me like this. I am so freaking stupid,_ Tigress thought to herself as tears fell from her face. A few months ago after Po defeated Shen she had met a handsome jaguar named Saber and he was so charming and such a great fighter. He was so good to her and made her feel so happy. But just a few hours ago he hurt her by cheating on her with another woman. Tigress remembered it as it burned in her memory. Flashback:_ She went to his apartment to surprise him for an afternoon picnic. When she didn't get an answer she walked in and heard voices. Saber was on the couch making out with some lioness. "Saber, how could you!" Tigress yelled as she felt her heart break. He looked up with his lime green eyes and just smiled._

_ "Sorry babe you wouldn't put out and I have needs", he said. "You can let yourself out I am as you can see busy", then he went back to kissing the lioness. Tigress just ran out of there as the tears fell from her face. She ran back to the Jade Palace and locked herself in her room and cried her eyes out._

"Tigress honey please come out", said a gentle voice.

"Go away Viper just please go away", Tigress begged as the tears fell. Po was in his room feeling sad for he lost the woman he loved to another man. Tigress fell for a guy named Saber and Po who loved her since he was 13 had to do the hardest thing in the world. Let the one woman he loved go and be happy with another. He had a thing with Song when he thought Tigress couldn't love him and then with that goat girl but after seeing Tigress look at him like that. With those golden eyes full of concern and then after defeating Shen he knew no more denying it time to confess. But just as he was going to she met Saber and Po was out of luck. He thought about leaving the Jade Palace until his heart was mended but then he heard Viper outside and decided to see what was wrong. He stuck his head out and saw Viper calling to Tigress in her room and he heard Tigress crying.

"Viper what is wrong with Tigress?" Po asked.

"I don't know she just ran in her room and locked the door and refuses to come out", Viper said.

"Maybe I can find out what is wrong", Po said. He leaned toward the door and whispered", Hey Ti it is Po this is going to sound stupid but why are you crying?"

"He cheated on me Po; Saber cheated on me with some cheap lioness and didn't even have the guts to say he was sorry. I am such an idiot", Tigress cried. Po felt odd as though his anger was boiling and he stood up with a blank expression.

He began to slowly walk away and Viper asked "Po where are you going?"

"Out", was all he said and Viper being too concerned with Tigress didn't notice the off tone in his voice. Po walked through the darkened streets while everyone slept peacefully as the sky began to rumble with thunder. Lightning clashed in the sky as rain poured down on him. His fist clenched with anger as he walked silently toward Saber's apartment. He found Saber in the alleyway drinking up a storm. "Hello Saber", Po said in a cold voice.

"Hey fatty what up?" Saber said his voice slurred with alcohol. "Where is that slut tiger at I wanted to give her a little ride before she left. Stupid bitch couldn't put out once for me and I was so nice to her. All well her loss and now I can move on", Saber said with a sneer.

"You hurt my Tigress now you will have me to deal with", Po said narrowing his eyes.

"What are you going to do fatty sit on me?" Saber asked then began to laugh.

"Yeah I am going to sit on you", Po said as the lightning flashed in his eyes. He lunged at Saber with full force knocking him to the ground. Punching him with full force showing no mercy as he screamed at Saber", You stupid asshole you had her love and her devotion and you just threw it away for a good time!" "How could you do that to her? ", he asked with such anger. Saber pushed him and punched Po back. He broke the bottle he was drinking and was about to hit Po with it but Po growling grabbed the bottle with his paws as they cut into his flesh. He head butted Saber and then picked him up and threw him into the wall. Saber fell and hit a trash can and Po grabbing the trash can began to hit Saber with it. Kicking him and punching him till he stopped moving. Saber was breathing but he was tore the hell up. Bruises covered his body as blood was all over him. He had three broken ribs and a broken arm. Two blacks eyes were forming and it looked like his lip was swelling. As much as Po wanted to leave him there to die as the Dragon Warrior he couldn't do that. So, he dragged Saber's sorry carcass over to a hospital wing and left him on the front steps. A nurse who was about to go home found Saber and immediately yelled for help. Po hid in the shadows and once he saw Saber being taken inside he went home. It was late at night and Tigress finally came out of her room. She would have stayed but lack of food and motivated her to leave her room. Everyone was asleep and she was grateful for that as she slipped silently down the hallway and into the kitchen. Yet, to her surprise she saw Po. Yet, normally he would be up getting a midnight snack instead he was cleaning his paws. Tigress looked carefully and her eyes widened with worry for Po's paws were covered in blood.

"Po what happened to your paws?" Tigress asked forgetting that she didn't want to be seen.

"Oh Tigress hey, um it's nothing I was just training and I accidentally hit something sharp with my paws and they got cut", he explained quickly avoiding eye contact.

"You cut yourself while training?" Tigress asked growing suspicious as she folded her arms.

"Yeah training", Po said quietly. "I am going to bed now goodnight Tigress", Po said sliding past her.

"Po don't lie to me what happened", Tigress snapped grabbing his arm. His body looked wet like it was outside and he had bruises on his back and his paws looked like them were cut.

"It is nothing Tigress don't worry about it I will be fine goodnight", he told her.

"Po", Tigress said firmly.

"Tigress goodnight", Po said sharply as he walked passed her and leaving her in shock. The next day Tigress was sent on an errand to go to the village and she heard something interesting.

"Yes, it was that Saber fellow I found him on the steps of the hospital badly beaten. Three broken ribs, two black eyes, a broken arm, and his face was covered with bruises as well as his body. Blood was everywhere and he had shards of glass on him. I don't know what he did to deserve such a beating but whoever did it was very angry", a sheep nurse said.

"I heard he was a player probably some ex-girlfriend's brother or dad did the deed", said another sheep nurse.

"I don't know and I am not sure I want too", said the other sheep nurse. Tigress was in shock for someone last night beat the crap out of Saber. But who she wondered? Then it hit her like a tidal wave it was Po. His fur was wet, he had bruises on his body and his paws were cut. Plus Viper told her earlier today that Po left just after Tigress told him about Saber cheating on her. Tigress got her errand and went to find Po to confront him about Saber's beating. She found him in his room meditating.

"Po, it is true?" Tigress asked as she ran into his room.

"Is what true Tigress?" Po asked with his eyes closed.

"Did you beat up Saber last night?" she asked.

Po opened up his eyes and asked", Where did you hear that?"

"I heard in town that someone had beaten Saber and left him at the hospital ward and you came back late with bruises everywhere and your paws were bleeding and your fur was wet. Plus Viper told me you went somewhere last night after talking to me", Tigress said firmly. Then she looked him in the eyes and said", Po no lies this time I want the truth did you attack Saber?"

Po let out a sigh as he looked at her in the eyes and said", Yes, yes I did". Tigress stood there in shock as she comprehended what Po just told her.

"But why?" Tigress asked.

"He hurt you so I made him pay for it", Po said simply.

"Po you could have killed him", Tigress said in shock.

"No I couldn't but I bet now he wishes he was dead", Po said with a smile.

"Po I am deeply touched but why would you do this for me? Why did you hurt him like that?" Tigress wondered.

"Because he had your love but he threw it away. He treated you like some piece of tail instead of the incredible woman you are. He just wanted to get in your pants instead of trying to make love to you. Have some thrills then dump you on the side of the curb like yesterday's garbage. He had no idea how lucky he was if you were!" Po began but stopped himself for he was about to break into tears. He couldn't tell Tigress he loved her not when Saber hurt her so badly.

"If I were your what?" Tigress asked as she took a step toward Po.

"If you were my girlfriend I would make you happy. I would always say good morning to you and make you laugh just so I can see you smile. I would make you breakfast in bed pick you flowers make you feel safe and hold you when you are scared. Make you feel like you were the only one who could have my heart and I would feel like the luckiest guy who ever walked on the planet if you looked twice at me. Saber was a loser Tigress don't let him or any other idiots hurt you for you deserve to be treated like a queen. Not some cheap thrill but as an equal someone to love forever and have someone to cherish you. And I am the biggest idiot of all for I let you get away", Po said now crying.

"What do you mean you let me get away?" Tigress asked as she put a paw on his shoulder.

"I was in love with you since forever Tigress and I tried to fight it because I thought you could never want a fat, stupid panda as your mate. Then after Shen I had to tell you but you were with Saber and I had to let you be happy. Even though it was killing me inside I let you be happy with Saber because you deserved to be happy. But he cheated on you and hurt you and I just went ballistic", Po said now crying. Tigress couldn't believe her ears Po did all this because he loved her. He truly loved her. Now Tigress began to feel a new feeling like when she was with Saber only it was way stronger.

"Po look at me", she pleaded. Po turned to face her and she saw the pain and hurt in his eyes. She leaned in close and kissed his lips. Po's eyes widened as he closed them and wrapped his arms around Tigress's waist. She pulled him closer as she placed her arms around his neck. The feeling Tigress had she now realized was love, but it was true love and she felt that way about Po. When they broke apart they were breathing heavily. "I can't believe I never knew how you truly felt about me", Tigress said as she rested her head on Po's chest.

"I wish I told you sooner", Po said.

"Po I love you and I am sorry I ever met Saber", Tigress told him.

"Sorry I didn't tell you that I loved you sooner and I do love you", Po said with a smile. They kissed again and Po held her in his arms protecting her from harm. Saber got out of the hospital and left town never to be seen or heard from again. For he was afraid Po would come back and kill him. Po and Tigress's relationship grew and they lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
